The First Night Of The Rest Of Their Lives
by ConsultingTimeLadyFromHogwarts
Summary: Clara Oswald and John Smith have been dating for a year and are extremely happy. When John takes her out to dinner at a fancy new restaurant they have the night of their lives :) Not the best at summaries but please read anyway thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) so this is just a one shot I wrote for my friend and I thought you guys might like it. So hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to BBC**

I looked out over the crowd of people trying to spot him in the midst of it. He was nowhere to be seen, my face fell and I started heading towards home when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I get spun in a circle.

"Hello" I said looking up at my boyfriend smiling

"Good afternoon" he said pecking me on the lips, the same sparks from when we first touched are still present a year later.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked "I was thinking our usual movie night on the couch"

"No, I have dinner reservations for us tonight, be looking gorgeous as usual outside your house at 7pm sharp" John said and kissed me on the lips making sparks fly between us, I was just getting into it when he broke it off.

"See you at seven" he said with a wink and started walking away, leaving me confused over what had just happened.

I walked home alone wondering what John had planned for tonight.

I spent the afternoon sorting through my closet but nothing look right, I rummaged through the piles of clothes at the bottom of my wardrobe, until I came across a familiar box. It was old and full of mum's things, I opened it and sorted through photos of her and us. I saw something red at the bottom of the box and pulled it out, nearly bursting into tears when I saw what it was. It was the dress she wore on her first date with dad. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I looked into the mirror and could almost imagine Mum was here with me. My eyes started to well up with tears, this was perfect. I finished my blubbering and started putting on my makeup and curling my hair. I looked into the mirror and I was shocked, I looked amazing. The strapless red dress hugged my curves and came halfway to my knees. My makeup was natural but still pretty, the eyeliner made my eyes pop and the red lips looked amazing. My normally unruly hair was curled to perfection and sitting just below my shoulders.

I heard the doorbell go off and I ran downstairs and saw John standing there in a black tuxedo looking gorgeous as always, holding a bunch of beautiful red roses.

"Wow" he said as he looked me up and down "You look just so gorgeous."

I smiled up at him "You look very handsome too."

I raced inside to put the roses in a vase.

Running back out to John the sight of him taking my breath away again.

"Shall we get going?" He asked offering his arm out to me.

"We shall." I grinned linking my arm with his.

**So that was part one :) please favourite or leave a review if you liked it :) I will upload part 2 if you all seem to enjoy it :)**

**Thanks :) **

**consultingtimeladyfromhogwarts**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part 2 :) hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to BBC**

"So where are we going?" I asked as we got into the car.

"It's a surprise" he said with a smirk.

"Oh come on! That's not fair you know I hate surprises"

"Well you will just have to wait this time" he smiled gently.

I pouted. He glanced at me.

"Puppy dog eyes aren't going to work this time, just wait" he said focusing on the road.

Despite my numerous attempts I couldn't get him to tell me.

Ten minutes later we pulled up out side 'Chez Moi' a fancy French restaurant new in town.

I looked up at John my mouth hanging open in shock.

"We're eating here?" I asked my eyes wide

"Yup" he said getting out of the car and coming round to my side to open the door for me.

He helped me out of the car and we walked towards the restaurant.

"Reservation for two under the name Smith" John said to a girl standing behind a small podium. She consulted her book before smiling at us

"Right this way please sir" she said and led us to a private table at the back of the restaurant. I looked around in awe, there were fairy lights everywhere and ivy claiming the brick walls. It had a very rustic feel. We sat down and ordered our drinks. The waitress disappeared promising to return with menus. I looked over at John, he was looking around nervously. I took his hand.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said "There's just something I've been waiting to tell you for a long time and it's just..." He trailed off taking a deep breath before continuing "I've loved you ever since I met you, you are the love of my life, you complete me Clara. You're beautiful and funny and smart and you always know the right thing to say. I didn't really know what love was until I met you and you flipped my world upside down in the best way possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Clara. I love you so so much." He paused sliding out of his chair.

"So..." John said getting down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said immediately .

He looked up at me.

"Yes, yes ,yes, I love you John!"

He slid the ring onto my finger, it was a perfect fit. He stood up as I jumped out of my chair grabbing him by the neck and pulling his lips down to mine. He was so gorgeous and perfect and he was mine. I couldn't stop smiling. I pulled our lips apart.

"I will love you always and forever John Smith you're my other half and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." I said pouring my heart out to him.

"I will always love you Clara" he grinned "Always"

"You promise?"

"Of course" he laughed kissing me once more, his laugh was infectious and by the time I sat down I was giggling happily. Our menus arrived and we enjoyed the rest of our evening.

On the way home is glanced at our intertwined hands. Our relationship isn't perfect it never has been and it probably never will be. I'm sure we will always have our fights, our disagreements, our arguments. But at the end of the day a relationship is a choice and I will forever choose him because I love him and he loves me and that's what matters.


End file.
